Baby sitters
Creator:cosmobo Editors:cosmobo Air date:16,12,14 Series:The spongeons Episode number:3 Season:1 Transcript homer and Marge at the gilded truffle Homer:hmmmm....this was a good idea going out tonight... Marge:I know the food and the entertainment is brilliant here... Homer:and I get to spend the night with the prettiest girl in the world... Marge:gigglesoh homer... Homer:what do you say we get dessert? Marge:ok... Homer:ok my sweet pudding... Marge:giggles Bill from KBBL on a stage Bill:ok here's the next quiz! homer at the bar Homer:hello my good man... Tony salmore:why hello sir what would you like tonight? Homer:ugh...hm... Marge walk over to homer Marge:homer I want the jello buddy Sunday.... Homer:oh that then my good man... homer pass tony some money Homer:there ya go... Bill:ok!for this round 2 lucky couples can win 30 dollars! Homer:wait a minute... Marge:what? Homer:30 dollars!marge come on! homer and Marge run upstairs Homer:ok so who will we be battling? Bill:well it's just a quiz sir not a battle!but the aim of the game is...who knows the most about the family! Homer:woo hoo!I feel sorry for the poor suckers who want to verse us! Marge:oh no... Bill:anyone want to battle this beautiful couple to win my 30 dollars tonight!? a man stand up with his wife George Daniels:I will sir! Bill:great come on up! George and Susan run up on stage Bill:now for 30 dollars here's the first question!only the men can answer!what is your wife's happiest moment? Homer:I know! Bill:ok to the bald guy with blue hair women!what is your wife's happiest moment? Homer:when she found one of her lost socks under the couch! Marge:no homer that's your happiest moment... Homer:what!?doh! Bill:ok the question goes right to the other family!sir do you know this question? George Daniels:when she went to camp jebidiah and had her first kiss! Bill:oh so your a romance women?oh ok... Susan Daniels:yeah it's right! George Daniels:yeah!woo! Bill:ok next question! GOES ON FOR A LONG TIME SO LETS SEE SpongeBob AND PATRICK grandpa sleeping on the sofa in the Simpsons house Grandpa:snoreszzzz.... SpongeBob and Patrick walk in SpongeBob:hey Patrick... Patrick:hey SpongeBob!I need to do something? SpongeBob:what? Patrick:I lost the ping pong ball in the old guys mouth... SpongeBob:pin pong ball!?why was the ping ball in here!? Patrick:the spiky guy said play inside tennis... SpongeBob:he could choke!get it out! Patrick:ok I didn't take those medical lessons for nothing! SpongeBob:you took medical lessons? Patrick:nah... Patrick climb up onto grandpa and look in his mouth Patrick:ew....it's all dark and dried up in here! SpongeBob:ew....can you see a ping pong ball in there? Patrick:there's something in the way! Patrick throw out grandpa's dentures SpongeBob:ew! Patrick:ah ha!its down his throat!past the hangy thing! SpongeBob:the hangy thing?oh...gross...there's not much time Patrick get it out! Patrick:ok! grandpa wake up Grandpa:what the blazes is going on!? Patrick jump off grandpa Patrick:ah! Grandpa:who the blazes are you!? Patrick:ugh...rick... Grandpa:rick!?didn't you die in the war!?oh my your looking good to say a bomb hit you... Patrick:I had a bomb proof vest on... SpongeBob:to Patricka bomb proof vest!?really!? Patrick:back to SpongeBobI guess so... SpongeBob:ok... Grandpa:now why in the blazes did you wake me up? SpongeBob:Patrick would you like to explain? Patrick:ugh...ok ok...I dropped a ping pong ball in your mouth ;( Grandpa:a ping pong ball?laughs SpongeBob:ughat Patrick Patrick:I dunno... Grandpa:your scared about me chockeing on a ping pong ball!?laughswhilst I was in the war no soldiers would give me there food so I ate the enemy bullets!a ping pong ball!?againah don't worry... SpongeBob:oh that's good... Patrick:yup SpongeBob look at a picture on the piano SpongeBob:say aren't you supposed to be taking care of the baby? Grandpa:oh yeah... grandpa put a pacifier in barts mouth Grandpa:that's better now go to bed and watch happy little leprauchans... Bart:grandpa the baby! Grandpa:uh oh magpie! SpongeBob:where is she? maggie in the kitchen holding onto the ceiling fan SpongeBob:ahhhh!!! loads of plates on the table a cupboard open full of knifes SpongeBob:ahhhhh!!!Patrick look! Patrick:oh look...how did she get up there? SpongeBob:I'm coming to save ya maggie! SpongeBob slide across the table smashing all the plates and falls in the knifes cupboard SpongeBob:ouch! maggie fly off the fan into SpongeBobs hands SpongeBob:phew...and AHHHHHHHH!!! SpongeBob jump out of the knifes cupboard and give grandpa maggie Grandpa:oh yay... Patrick:SpongeBob... SpongeBob:yes Patrick? Patrick:why was you swimming in the knifes cupboard? SpongeBob:wha?oh brother... Patrick:look at all the plates on the floor... SpongeBob:eek...Patrick clean it up...I'll get the hoover... Patrick:okey dokey... Patrick get out a mop and dust pan Patrick:here we go... SpongeBob in the garage SpongeBob:I'm sure it's in here... grandpa in the kitchen Grandpa:hey rick... Patrick:who the?oh me!yes? Grandpa:have you seen the baby? Patrick:nah...where did she go? Grandpa:I don't know I took my eyes of her and now she's gone... Patrick:hey funny story that happened with SpongeBobs snail once... Grandpa:I had a pet snail...it got blown up with a shell... Patrick:it got blown up with its shell? Grandpa:ugh...yeah something like that... maggie on a table with a chainsaw coming down the middle in the garage SpongeBob looking in a box SpongeBob:so where's the hoover?ugh... SpongeBob turn away from the box SpongeBob:I'll check the box's on the other side now I guess...maggieHOLY FISH PASTE! SpongeBob jump on the table SpongeBob throw Gary on a cushion in the play room SpongeBob:phew...now that's over with I guess we can...the chainsaw chop SpongeBob in half-_- fish paste... SpongeBobs body pieces fall on the floor Patrick walk into the garage Patrick:SpongeBob there you are!I looked all around the house!and your lying around in the garage!?come on we've got a kitchen to clean! SpongeBob:Patrick I'm chopped in half... Patrick:yeah so? SpongeBob:please can you put me back together? Patrick:ok then... PHEW HOURS OF A QUIZ AND CLEANING THE KITCHEN LATER homer and Marge come through the front door Marge:homer you know nothing about me! Homer:come on Marge I know a lot! Marge:what's my favourite colour Homer:ored... Marge:that's not even a colour! Homer:oh but it was a good try! Marge run up stairs Homer:oh come on!marge come down! Marge:from upstairsno! Homer:aw nuts... homer walk into the kitchen Homer:at least some food can cheer me up... SpongeBob:surprise! Homer:what the? SpongeBob:we decorated your kitchen! Homer:ugh what did you do? Patrick:I drew some paper plates!they have faces on! SpongeBob:yeah it's brilliant! Homer:ok...say what's that? SpongeBob:oh it's a box of stuff I found in the garage... homer look in the box Homer:we never use any of this junk!why do we have this piece of cr*p!? SpongeBob:I don't know... Homer:eh whatever...lets look some more... homer pull out a card Homer:what in the heck is this thing? SpongeBob look at the card SpongeBob:out what's on cardriver lodge...the big place where couples come together and solve out there problems in there relationships...back to normal selfit looks like its still in date! Homer:nah I don't need this thing! homer throw the card in the bin Homer:ok anything else in here that's not junk? SpongeBob take the card out of the bin SpongeBob:wait a minute didn't you say that you had relation ship problems? Homer:yeah why? SpongeBob:this could be the key to fixing it! Homer:oh... mini homer is in homers mind Mini homer:you idiot!marge will love this!go fishing with her...drink wine...ya know stuff women like?! the real world Homer:I'll do it! homer get the card and run out of the house SpongeBob:what about your wife!? Homer:outsideOH YEAH MARGE! homer run up stairs Homer:relation ship here I come!woo!homer Simpson in the house! RHE EXPLAINING TO MARGE Marge and homer at the door Marge:homer it's so nice for you to think of me for once... Homer:hehe yeah... SpongeBob walk up SpongeBob:what are we doing with the kids? Marge:homer? Homer:ugh...babysit em...I'll pay ya for every hour SpongeBob:that's more than Mr. Krabs does! Homer:yeah now marge are you ready? Marge and homer walk out of the house SpongeBob:bye your baby's in good hands! HOURS LATER SpongeBob in the baby room SpongeBob:look here's a ugh...elf toy! SpongeBob give maggie an elf toy cheers SpongeBob:yeah and ugh this bunny! SpongeBob give maggie a bunny toy SpongeBob:see this its nice isn't it?well...ugh they went on a train one day to ugh elf land... SpongeBob pulling a train across the floor SpongeBob:ah...I love this.... Patrick come in Patrick:SpongeBob! SpongeBob:woah Patrick! Patrick:what are you doing? SpongeBob:playing with the baby... Patrick:oh ok and ugh the tea's done.... SpongeBob:oh great! SpongeBob pick up maggie and walking into the dining room SpongeBob:come on maggie it's tea time! maggie slip out of SpongeBobs hands and walk into the oven SpongeBob:maggie?maggie!? the oven door shut SpongeBob:MAGGIE!!!! SpongeBob throw the oven door off SpongeBob:maggie!what in the world was you doing in there!? the oven smash the roof and the bath tub falls on SpongeBob SpongeBob:ouch...maggie! maggie walking upstairs SpongeBob:maggie!help! SpongeBob slide under from the bath tub SpongeBob:maggie Im coming! SpongeBob run through the dining room and get ahold of Patrick and then run upstairs Patrick:hey what's the big idea?! SpongeBob:Patrick find maggie! Patrick:how!? SpongeBob:I don't know just look in all of the bedrooms! Patrick:okey dokey... SpongeBob run in maggies bedroom SpongeBob:ah maggie there you are... SpongeBob get ahold of maggie SpongeBob:Patrick I found maggie! Patrick:oh ok!now can we go down? SpongeBob at the top of the stairs and trip over his shoe lace SpongeBob:OH NO!!!!MAGGIE!!! maggie fall down the stairs SpongeBob:ma ma maggie!AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Patrick at the bottom Patrick:we killed maggie! SpongeBob:I know! bart come in Bart:what's with all the noise in here? SpongeBob:we we we killed maggie! Bart:what?thats not maggie...that's the toy of maggie that mum made once... SpongeBob:thank Neptune!have you seen maggie? Bart:nah your the baby sitters... SpongeBob:gulp back up stairs! Patrick:ok! SpongeBob:oh oh wait! tie his shoe and then Patrick and SpongeBob run upstairs SpongeBob:we're coming for ya maggie! SpongeBob and Patrick run upstairs Patrick and SpongeBob check in Marge and homers room Patrick:ugh what are we looking for again? SpongeBob:Patrick were looking for ma... Patrick:AHHH GHOST!!! SpongeBob:what? Patrick get ahold of a shoe and throw it at the wall Patrick:phew... SpongeBob:what did you do that for!? Patrick:the shoe was moving... SpongeBob:AHHH MAGGIE!!!! SpongeBob look in the shoe SpongeBob:maggie!!!!!she was so young! SpongeBob take out a krusty doll from the shoe SpongeBob:what the? Krusty doll:hey hey I want to play!all day!how much am I getting paid for doing this piece of cr*p?wait a minute!?the microphone is still on!?oh nuts... SpongeBob:it's barts krusty doll!quick to barts room! SpongeBob and Patrick run into barts bedroom SpongeBob:maggie!there you are! maggie playing with a Malibu Stacy doll Malibu Stacy:I love to gets deepersing... SpongeBob:come on maggie...you can play with the creepy doll after... Patrick:come on SpongeBob the Malibu Stacy doll blow upp SpongeBob turn into little squares and then turn back maggie get blown out of SpongeBobs hands SpongeBob:maggie! Patrick:don't worry Ive got this under control! maggie blow Patrick off the stairs Patrick:ok maybe not!!! SpongeBob:Patrick! maggie go over the balcony SpongeBob:Patrick!MAGGIE!!!! maggie land on Patrick and bounce in the air Maggie:hehe... Patrick:Im ok! SpongeBob run downstairs SpongeBob:good now let's just have the tea... them walk into the dining room Grandpa:ah where was you? SpongeBob:oh just ugh... Patrick:ugh dancing! Grandpa:dancing?why the heck was you dancing? SpongeBob:dancing?ugh...yeah there was a song I liked on the radio... Grandpa:ok now pass me that corn the cob over there now SpongeBob:ok... homer and Marge park outside of river lodge Homer:phew what a long ride!next time Ill go somewhere closer.. Marge:homer!I think it was a good idea coming here Homer:ok I guess it was now let's get out of the car and get the luggage... Marge:you got luggage? Homer:well I was going to take the kids to krusty land for Christmas and I packed for you and me and there still in the back... Marge:oh... homer and Marge get outside of the car homer flip up the boot homer and Marge pick out 2 big bags and kick the boot back down Homer:ok now lets get in here... the bags get blown on the floor Homer:stupid wind! Marge:homer Ill get someone inside to help! Homer:no no no!I can do this Marge! the car boot open with the wind Homer:Marge close the boot will you!?STUPID WIND!!!grr!! Marge no where in sight Homer:MARGE MARGE!?Stupid women thinking there so better than men! homer get blown into the boot Homer:ahhhhhhh!!! Marge and revland lovejoy come out Marge:I'm so sorry Mr. lovejoy Revland:oh Marge I'm always here to help with the relationship...why we had a struggle first coming in...this is my second job and Helen's first job...when church isn't on for winter I work here with her... Marge:oh that's nice... Revland:yes I know... revland pick up the bags and walk inside the lodge Marge:Mr. lovejoy can you stay in the lobby for us?! Revland:ok anything for a guest... Marge get homer out of the boot Homer:stupid wind blew me in here!oh I found that donut from 3 years ago... Marge:well...ugh...lets go inside... Homer:yeah good idea... Marge and and homer walk inside the lodge SpongeBob put maggie in her crib upstairs in her bedroom SpongeBob:night night maggie see ya tomorrow... SpongeBob walk downstairs Patrick:I've found a film for movie night! SpongeBob downstairs SpongeBob:great! Patrick:it's who framed roger rabbit! SpongeBob:I don't know what that is but great! maggie see the vent gate in the roof maggie throw her cushion and the gate falls down maggie climb in the air vents and jump outside of the house into the back yard maggie crawl through the fence into Flanders yard maggie crawl into Flanders shed Flanders shut his fence Flanders:ah now to get to the bush model of Edna... Flanders walk away closing the shed door Flanders:bringing in the sheens bringing in the sheens... SpongeBob and Patrick watching who framed roger rabbit Patrick:this is great!yeah! SpongeBob:with the baby chase and all that I'm kinda getting worried about maggie... Patrick:ok SpongeBob how could maggie get in danger!?you put her in her crib right? SpongeBob:yeah... Patrick:so there's nothing to worry about is there SpongeBob?SpongeBob? SpongeBob running upstairs Patrick:well more for me... Patrick start eating SpongeBobs popcorn SpongeBob in maggies bedroom SpongeBob:oh no...the air vents! SpongeBob climbing through the air vents SpongeBob:maggie maggie!? SpongeBob fall into the Simpsons yard SpongeBob:ouch... Patrick stuck at the end of the air vents Patrick:SpongeBob!what are you doing?! SpongeBob:maggies somewhere here... Patrick:what!?she escaped!? the air vents crack leaving Patrick to fall on the ground Patrick:phew!Im glad Im not in there anymore!something was biting my butt... a mouse run off SpongeBob:oh... SpongeBob climb up into batts treehouse barts voice come on Bart:WHO ARE YOU!? SpongeBob:it's me SpongeBob square pants! Bart:UNKNOWN PASSENGER GET OUT! a bucket on top of the treehouse SpongeBob:what the? the bucket fall on SpongeBob knocking him into the pit of sand SpongeBob:ahhhhhhh!!that was cold! Patrick:SpongeBob Im checking in the dog house! SpongeBob:Patrick don't go in there you'll get stu... Patrick with the dog house on his head Patrick:well she's not in there... SpongeBob:Patrick the dog house it's its... Patrick:it's what? SpongeBob:ugh nothing...where could she be!? maggie smash out of Flanders shed on a loan mower SpongeBob:oh my gosh! Patrick:hey we did that once... SpongeBob:it's maggie! SpongeBob jump into Flanders yard SpongeBob:Im coming for ya maggie! the loan mower run over SpongeBob and chop him up SpongeBob:I was asking for that one... Patrick:SpongeBob come on!we need to get her! SpongeBob turn back to normal SpongeBob:Patrick SHE'S HEADING RIGHT INTO THE ROAD! Patrick:quick! SpongeBob:how can we catch up with her!? Patrick see a wheel barrow Patrick:I've got an idea... SpongeBob:ugh...who's getting in the front and who's pushing? homer and Marge sitting in front of a fire in a circle revland and Helen sit down apu and manjula come in and sit down to Helen:is that all? Revland:yes that's everyone I saw come in... Helen:great now let's start the meeting...apu what's your problem? Apu:well with all our kids manjula goes out Christmas shopping and I have to put up with them! Manjula:there not even that bad! Apu:they ripped up the sofa! Manjula:oh no they didn't you did! Apu:always me!never you! Helen:ok now ugh...well sort you 2 out later...homer and Marge Simpson? Homer:well...ugh... Marge:homer doesn't know anything about me! Helen:and how do you know this? Marge:we went for a meal and had a quiz about each other and he didn't know anything about me! Homer:hey I had a lot of drinks that night! Marge:you had one duff can... Homer:oh no I didn't! Marge:oh yes you did! Revland:I should of gone with Flanders idea of producing the nativity play at church... Helen:well at least we're getting paid... Revland:this is why I like trains there quiet and relaxing...and bumpy... Helen:revland... Revland:hehehe... SpongeBob in the wheel barrow with Patrick pushing it down the street SpongeBob:come on Patrick I can see her! the lawn mower ride down a steep hill SpongeBob:maggie! Patrick:no! SpongeBob:give me a boost! Patrick:what? SpongeBob:run as fast as you can! Patrick:ugh ok! Patrick run down the hill really fast SpongeBob:ahhhh!!!hey look the shopping mall! SpongeBob go round a bend SpongeBob:woah! maggie running over loads of cars Crowd:HEY HEY WATCH IT HEY! SpongeBob:come on Patrick give me another one of those boosts! Patrick:really!? SpongeBob get pushed over a car and Patrick let go SpongeBob:ahhh!! SpongeBob fly up into the air Crowd:HEY YOU DENTED MY CAR! SpongeBob:sorry Ill pay! SpongeBob throw 5 dollars onto a car window Krusty:how the hell will this pay for a 10000 dollar car?! SpongeBob grip onto the end of the lawn mower SpongeBob:Ive got ya maggie! SpongeBob hit into a car the lawn mower riding in the mall car park SpongeBob jump into a shopping cart Patrick in the car park Patrick:SpongeBob! SpongeBob:Patrick push me! Patrick:ugh ok... Patrick push SpongeBob the lawn mower riding through the mall Patrick pushing SpongeBob through the mall SpongeBob:a big breathwere still coming maggie! Patrick:Im coming! the lawn mower go on an escalator and smash out of a window into a lake SpongeBob:maggie! SpongeBob climb out of the shopping cart SpongeBob:we need to get her! Patrick:before she drowns! SpongeBob and Patrick try to run up the down escalator SpongeBob:we're coming for you maggie! Patrick:yeah we're coming! SpongeBob:wait this is the down escalator! SpongeBob and Patrick run up the up escalator SpongeBob:now we're coming! Patrick:yeah! SpongeBob and Patrick look out of the window at the top SpongeBob:maggie! Patrick:she's gone... SpongeBob:NOOO!!! maggie in a boat the wind push a lever that makes the boat set off SpongeBob:I can't belive we lost a baby! Patrick:SpongeBob look... SpongeBob:not now Patrick can't you see Im crying!? Patrick:it's maggie! SpongeBob:what!? SpongeBob see maggie in the boat SpongeBob:holy scallops get me down there! SpongeBob and Patrick jump out of the mall window onto a dock SpongeBob:there on that boat! a wooden boat SpongeBob:come on Patrick! Patrick:ugh ok? apu and manjula fighting Apu:I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THE KIDS FOR AGES!!! Manjula:OH ALL YOU DO IS COMPLAIN AND COMPLAIN!! revland sleeping Helen smash a vase full of flowers on the table Helen:SHUT UP!!! Homer:oh no I didn't! Helen:DID YOU HEAR ME!?I SAID SHUT UP! Helen pointing a point of the vase to homer Homer:eek... revland wake up Revland:is it over with? Helen:yes Revland:great now what have you learnt... Manjula:NOTHING BECAUSE OF HIM!!! Apu:AS I SAID ITS ALWAYS ME!!! Revland:SHUT UP!!!!!!Mr.s simpson and Mr. Simpson have you learnt anything? and homer aren't there Revland:oh now what!? homer and Marge packing Homer:I think we've learnt a valuable lesson today... Marge:yeah never take couple classes again Homer:yup SpongeBob and Patrick rowing to maggie SpongeBob:we're nearly there! Patrick:yup!just keep rowing!nothing can stop us now! blinky bite the bottom of the boat and make a hole Patrick:ahhh a three eyed fish just made a hole in the bottom of the boat! SpongeBob:ah! SpongeBob hit the fish on the head with his rod SpongeBob and Patrick leap on maggies boat the wooden boat drown SpongeBob:come on maggie here we are come on... Patrick:we're hear to save you now...you must be scared because what's happened...now your in safe hands so... the boat smash through the river lodge SpongeBob:ahhh!!! Revland:what the!? Helen:my lodge! Manjula:this is all your fault apu! Apu:my fault oh come on a boat smashed through the wall how's that my fault!? Manjula:you planned it! Apu:what!? Revland:welp see ya...Im doing the nativity play at the church... revland stomp out of the lodge Homer:what the!? homer and Marge run into the lodge Helen run out Helen:revland wait for me! Marge see maggie Marge:maggie! maggie jump into Marge's hands Marge:oh maggie! SpongeBob and Patrick come out of the boat SpongeBob:hey guys!eek... Patrick:this is the lodge!?refund! SpongeBob:ugh hi... Homer:you destroyed the lodge!? SpongeBob:yes.... Homer:Im gonna pay you extra! NEXT DAY homer writing in a christmas card Homer:get well soon from Homer Simpson... SpongeBob:ugh what are you doing? Homer:writing a get well soon card for Manjula and apu because of the roof fell on them when we went out of the lodge... SpongeBob:oh that...ouch... Homer:hopefully they are ok... apu and Manjula in hospital Manjula:the roof fell because you shouted as loud as you could! Apu:oh no it wasn't because of that! dr hibbert come in and give apu the bill Apu:ah look at this!Ill have to spend all the money in the Quick-E-Mart for that! Manjula:ha! Apu:OH SHUT UP! Manjula:no you!